teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 72
72- Fishing for Cannibals, Sep 8, 2012, Runtime 1:23:13 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters start by talking about hunting for fish! Our hunters are not fans of the fishing IRL. What has our gang been up to? Shepard’s finishing Xenoblades. Voice acting is discussed. Nahxela played study for MCAT. Nick’s been playing Half Minute Hero and he loves it. He’s also been enjoying Day Z WoW, Eve Online, The World Ends with You, and Ghost Trick. Transformer video games discussed. Love for the movie The Thing is expressed. New MH4 info discussed. Nick talks about Danger 5 (Australian TV). Krystian knows too much about cannibalism. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Viewer questions are answered. Will Krystian release a CD with all his hit songs? No, he says! (The whole point of this wiki is so they’ll do a smash cut of all Krystian’s singing). Have you played Dark Souls Ready to Die Edition (PC)? Nahxela has, the rest haven’t, some talk of new content which is spoilers. If Mazereon, MoisesL, and Sven were drowning and you could save only one, who would you save? It’s MoisesL, cause Mazereon can’t drown, Shepard says Roy. If the cast had to resort to cannibalism, which Teamwork member would they eat? Nick volunteers to be eaten, since the others have no meat on them. They resolve to just slowly chop themselves up, so no one is the answer, or everyone. Krystian, which is the best pony? Rainbow Dash. Light houses or windmills? Light house. If you could hunt one Pokemon in MH, which one? Ditto says Krystian, Snorlax says Nick. What’s the best way to prepare a platypus? Feet first, or combine duck/rabbit recipes. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Fine Kettle of Fish / gathering / N/A - Quest Complete Goldenfish Opportunity / gathering, Royal Ludroth x2 / N/A - Quest Complete Alluring Dress / Royal Ludroth / Krystian* - Quest Complete Grudge Match: Land Lords (Team Shepard/Nick) / Barroth, Uragaan, Deviljho / N/A - Quest Complete Grudge Match: Land Lords (Team Krystian/Nahxela) / Barroth, Uragaan1, Deviljho / Krystian1 - Quest Complete (Nahxela drops) (Krystian quits at the end) * = Shark (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 ? edited this one The title is reference to a viewer question about cannibalism and the fishing quests. Krystian is HR 63 here. Shepard is HR 124 here. 12:23 Xenoblades Chronicles 31:36 OF COURSE! (Street Fighter the Movie!) Krystian mentions he has too many Transformers. (Challenge!) 40:42 Transformers video game footage 45:10 Nick and Krystian duet “I want it, I need it” 50:02 MH4 magazine pics. 51:30 MH Massive Hunting logo flashes on screen. 53:50 MH4 magazine pics. Turkey gobbles 54:45 Danger 5 (TV show) insert 1:13:58 In the Heart of the Sea (book) pop up again. It appeared last episode. 1:14:33 “Warning: Teamworkcast does NOT endorse or encourgae actual cannibalism, murder, mutilation or any kind of violence.” (Underlined is their typo.) 1:14:58 Full body scan inset 1:16:03 the warning pops up again. No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' “We weren’t even MH Tri-ing…” Nick moves from being the Prom Princess to Paris Hilton with his delays. Nick’s a wizard, Harry! Extreme fishing! Nahxela throws smoke bombs while others fish. Deth Sephiroth XXZ, Shepard’s 6th grader sword design. My frog is at maximum! Don’t worry about it. TEAMWORK! Long sword = Communism Shameful! Lightning Round! End show line – “Always make swooshing sounds while escaping the galaxy’s most dangerous prison” After the bump,.Bye!